


See You Next Level

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice end of season 1, coach Yakov, slight shovel talk from Yakov I guess if you squint, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Yakov steps in after the end of the Grand Prix Final to get Victor back on track with competing...





	See You Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> This show is going to be the death of me. My first anime (well, besides childhood Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic X), and I've gone straight down with the dropped anchor.

"Morning, Yakov", Victor yawned. 

"I've cancelled your return flight to Japan", Yakov replied by way of morning greeting.

"What?!"

"Russian nationals start on November 23, meaning you have 10 days to put a full programme together if you want to go back to competing this upcoming season. Which is what you said to me, yes?"

Yakov strode straight into the hotel room, grabbed Victor's travel bag, and dumped it onto the remaining unused bed in the double room.   
"Get moving. Our flight leaves at midday."

Victor could tell Yuuri was well awake by now - he saw the lump under the blankets stiffen in the single bed they had been sharing.  
"But Yuuri... We are going back to Japan to get things sorted and say goodbye before he comes back to Russia with me. He - "

"He can go back to Japan on his own and then meet us back in St Petersburg. I'm sure he can manage moving without you right there every step of the way. And then I will be taking over Yuuri's coaching. You can't be a coach, competitor, and boyfriend all at the same time, Vitya. I know you could never just do things halfway - you couldn't just win Worlds, you had to win multiple times and set new records. You couldn't just fall in love, you had to drop your career and pursue him halfway around the world! But I'm drawing the line here."

"Fiancé", Victor corrected.

"What?"

"Fiancé. We are engaged."

Yakov rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised. Honestly, Vitya. If he means that much to you, you can say goodbye for now and see him in a couple of weeks. It will be like he was never gone."

Victor seriously doubted that.

"Get moving", Yakov repeated. "Now!"

Victor saw Yuuri lift the covers off his head and meet his eyes sadly. Victor stared desperately back at him and started to shake his head, but Yuuri cut him off with a look. Victor knew Yuuri wasn't going to let him forfeit his return to skating over refusal to be temporarily separated. Victor knew that wasn't even an option he could let himself get away with.

Victor left to get dressed in the bathroom, but not before he saw Yakov turn to face wary-faced Yuuri, now sitting upright with a resigned set to his jawline and shoulders. Victor was thankful Yuuri felt the cold more than he did, so was still wearing a shirt and pants to bed. Sighing, Victor shut the bathroom door, but stayed deliberately close so could hear Yakov talking to Yuuri. 

There wasn't a lot he could make out other than general tone through the door: Yakov's usual sharp low-key yelling; Yuuri's answers softer, shorter. Just as he was about to give up and let his brain go into overdrive imagining the things Yakov could be interrogating Yuuri about, he spotted a wall vent between the bathroom and the the main room. Not entirely sure why it was there - what kind of vent enabled steam and damp air to move from the bathroom to the main living area? - Victor decided he was not above craning his neck to press his ear directly against the opening slits. 

" - you understand I charge actual money for my coaching services", he heard Yakov say. "There can be no arrangement of whatever sort Victor offered you." 

Victor tensed, picturing the flush he knew would be creeping across Yuuri's cheeks. "It wasn't like that between Victor and I. Well, at least... not until after the Cup of China." Victor knew Yuuri would be positively scarlet by now. "And I always paid my coaching fees. Ask Celestino if you don't believe me."

"Then you should know I charge more than Celestino. After all, I am the coach of the five-time Worlds champion, and have far more students reach the Grand Prix Final."

"Y-yes", he heard Yuuri stammer. 

Victor had heard enough. Turning away, he quickly pulled on pants and his Russian Union Olympic jacket, before roughly pushing open the door. A few steps was all it took to reach Yuuri and sit beside him, pulling gently at him to completely close the distance between them. Victor stared at Yakov - not exactly challenging him, but also not backing down. 

Yakov stood there, looking at the pair of them, an inscrutable expression on his usually hard face.

"Give us some time", Victor said finally.   
Yakov made a 'Hmph' noise.  
"Ten minutes. Please. That's all I ask", Victor went on, trying not to descend into outright pleading with the coach who had practically raised him from childhood.   
Yakov left. Victor knew he would be standing right outside the door, eyeing the time on his watch. He turned to Yuuri and opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri spoke first.

"I don't know how I'll pay him, Victor. I know his fees are high. And it's not like I'd be good enough to be one of his students, anyway. I wouldn't be able to keep up with Yurio, or you..." Yuuri trailed off, ducking his head. 

"Yuuri, listen to me. You are good enough. You are good enough for me, in every way, and you will be good enough for Yakov. You just won silver in the Grand Prix Final senior division, having missed gold by a fraction of a point. Yurio has a lot of growing to do, both as a skater and a person, and I know he's going to need you there for that. As for keeping up with me? I'm coming back after a year off! Besides, I definitely need you. I need you in all the parts of my life." Victor stroked Yuuri's cheek with a thumb, then cupped the side of his face tenderly.

"Thank you." Yuuri breathed out softly and leaned into the touch... Then pulled back again, almost regretfully. "But payment... I won't be able to get by on a scholarship like last time, not now that I've finished my studies."

Victor tugged Yuuri close again, and Yuuri's initial resistance was only half-hearted. 

"Remember when you asked me to look after you until you retire?", Victor asked, kissing him softly.   
Yuuri nodded shyly, then smiled against Victor's lips.

"And now we are engaged", Victor continued, kissing him again. "That means I said yes to looking after you for the rest of your life. And you for me."

"I guess we did, didn't we?". Yuuri gave a shaky laugh, then deepened the kiss.


End file.
